1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a periosteal elevator. In particular the invention relates to a periosteal elevator that is also capable of doing measurements for implant spacing during use.
2. The Prior Art
During surgery the dentist often needs to separate a bone or tooth from the fibrous membrane, called the periosteum that covers it. This is done with a periosteal elevator. The dentist may also use it to gain access to retained roots and surrounding bone. Periosteal elevators are commonly used during dental implant surgery. During this implantation process, various measurements need to be taken to ensure that the implant fixture is placed properly into the jaw. In particular, the height of the post, as well as the spacing of the post from adjacent teeth must be measured. These measurements are usually carried out with a specialized measuring tool. However, during the measurement process, the periosteal elevator must be removed from the patient's mouth in order to provide room for the measurement tool. This constant changing of tools is cumbersome and time consuming for the dentist.